big bad wolf and his little red
by er123
Summary: a diffrent take on little red riding hood


The lone howl of a wolf some say it brings hope and strength but were I come from it means death!

You see me and my family live in a small town of fairwood it is a small lumber village there are over 30 people here but we are not a kind community none biers to de friendly for you see here you friend could be died by the next full moon for that is the night when the wolf comes ready for the kill.

This wolf is not like any wolf you would have seen because he walks as a man but hunts and howls like a wolf, this wolf has made a treaty with the lord of owner town that we must offer up a young woman of 16 to him and if he proves of her he will take her away and leave the town in peace...but if he disproves he will bit her and release his venom into her system which will melt her heart and she will then beg for death which her father will grant her a sad way to go but that is what the wolf wont for me and my little town to suffer waist he gloats

"come on Victoria we must make hast if we are to get to the argents in time before these pies go cold if they are the lord may only pay use half now get up Victoria.. NOW!" oh who is this demon that has awoken me from my dream land "NOW" the demon yells "ok I have awoken" I assured but my voices betrayed me for sleep was clear in thou oh fate is so croole to her followers. After I had bathed and dressed in my simple Wight dress with a corset on top black of cores and my black boots and my signatory red gape, my hair left curly its natural form. I proceeded down stairs to be greeted by my mother and father "I am ready mama" I said to my mother "here take the pies there are expecting you now be careful and don't talk to strangers ok" she said as she gave me the pies and a kiss on the cheek and then sent me on my way

After I delved the pies to the lords home getting fully paid I might add I returned home to find my father holding my mother who was crying as if seen by death himself, I ran to her to find the lord of the town in are humble home, had I done something wrong? "what is wrong farther have I done something to displease you?" he looked up at me but before he could speak the lord sheered the truth "my child you have been poked to be this month's gift to the wolf we must take you to town hall to get you ready for him now come please if you don't your family will be the one to suffer got that child" I simply nodded "good lets go" before I could complain 2 grads came and take me way from my home my family my life?

They dressed me up saying what the wolf may like but I demanded I wear my cape witch strangely they agreed and placed me in a white dress that resembled a wedding dress , so soon it will be shun with the blood of the wolfs victim. After the maids had their fun playing dries up with me the same grads that pulled me from my house came saying it was time well let's get this show on the run right

The grads placed me in the centre of town chained to a metal chair ready for the beast to come

The moon at its peak its light filling the streets but no soul there to witness it just me waiting for my death to come when suddenly a howl filled the night the wolf letting everyone know he was here, the second I heard that notices my heart beat rose and my mind became a twister my killer was here atlas his wolf shadow coming closer ready for the kill then I heard a voice hacky and deep "you are my mate" the voice said as a hand paw thing stroked my face then I heard the yell of mettle being bent unyieldingly "come we must go and get you to your new home do you wish to walk or can I have the plusher of carrying you my beautiful mate" I felt his arms snake their way around my legs and pulled me from the chair that was ice cooled only to be greeted by a wall of heat on instanced I held it only to remember who it was I pulled away in hast "oh now come on mate don't be like that soon you will be begging for me to hold you" the wolf chuckled pulling me closer to him , what is your name I asked in a shaky voice "Derek ... Derek hale soon to be your husband my mate may I ask what is yours" he asked as he stroked my hair "Victoria sum" I couldn't finish because Derek growled and yelled "your fist name may be Victoria but your last name is now hale , say you name now" I could feel the tears poking though "Victoria hale" I cried " good" was all he said as he wiped my tears away

After a long walk I saw that we were coming to a old but stunning mansion "welcome to your new home my love my mate" I looked up to see Derek smiling down at me and then he did the worst thing ever he stole my first kiss a kiss I could never get back it was wasted on a monster

A monster that I belonged to now


End file.
